hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head)
Head is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *[[Wordplay|KELLIE sings Wordplay.]] *KELLIE tries on different kind of ears. *CHARLI makes sounds with her body, trying to imitate sounds made by Tim. *TIM, Kellie and Nathan play the music that's inside their heads. *CHARLI does moves that come from inside her head. *KATHLEEN is sick, so Jup Jup helps her with a recipe of a lemon honey drink. *CHARLI massages Kathleen's head. *NATHAN imagines being a superhero of a video game. *CHARLI pretends to be a taekwondo master. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three teeth (Charli, Nathan and Kellie) that are always clean, until a piece of spinach (Kathleen) gets stuck between them. Gallery Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie S4 E4.png Charli S4 E4 1.png Tim S4 E4.png Charli S4 E4 2.png Kathleen S4 E4.png Charli S4 E4 3.png Nathan S4 E4.png Charli S4 E4 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E4.png Trivia *Taekwondo is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taekwondo Songlets ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear birds singing high in the trees I can hear waves crashing in the roar of the sea I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear lions roaring in the grasslands deep I can hear when it's safe for baby elephants to sleep I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear eagles flying up in the sky I can hear dingoes howling ... I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near I can hear the meow of cats when they play When I hear a dog barking it's time to run your way I have two ears and they help me to hear Sounds very far, sounds very near. ;Body move #01 Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. Pat, pat, pat like this Patting to the beat Pat, pat, pat like this Patting to the beat. ;Making music Na na na, na na na na, got music inside my head I'm gonna play my groove the air guitar, gonna play it, na na na. Na na na, na na na na, got music inside our heads We're gonna play our groove the air instruments, gonna play them, na na na I said na na na, na na na na, we've got music inside our heads We're gonna play our groove the air instruments, gonna play them, na na na. ;Body move #02 Na na na, na na na na, got moves inside my head Gonna dance my groove and shake ..., gonna dance them, na na na. Na na na, na na na na, got moves inside my head Gonna dance my move and shake ..., gonna dance them, na na na. ;Puzzles and patterns My throat is sore And my head's really stuffy but I'm okay I've got a nose, I can blow and I'm feeling low I'm going to sneeze and it's hard to breathe I'm alright, I'll get some sleep tonight No need to worry, I'm a sneezy sight But I know that I'm okay. My throat is sore And my head's really stuffy but I'm okay (She's okay) I've got a nose, I can blow and I'm feeling low I'm going to sneeze and it's hard to breathe I'm alright, I'm gonna sleep tonight No need to worry, I'm a sneezy sight But I know that I'm okay. ;Body move #03 Just close your eyes, this will feel good And soon your head will feel as it should You'll feel relaxed just sitting here Your mind will feel so calm and clear. ;Shapes in space I am super, super Nathan Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nathan That's me! I'm super, super Nathan Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nathan That's me! ;Body move #04 Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms like so Step forward and punch, here we go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! Taekwondo, taekwondo You can do it fast, you can do it slow Command position, arms like so Step forward and punch, here we go Step back and block, arms down low Taekwondo, taekwondo, hiya! ;Sharing stories We're strong white teeth and we love to chew So look after us and we'll look after you. We're strong white teeth and we make a good bite But the green spinach leaf is not a nice sight. We're strong white teeth and we love to chew So look after us and we'll look after you. Cleaning teeth everyday is what people should do So look after us and we'll look after you. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about head Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about ears Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about bilbies Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about stomping Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about headaches Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about massages Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about video games Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about taekwondo Category:Ep about teeth Category:Ep about spinach Category:Ep about drinks